Come To Bed, Don't Make Me Sleep Alone
by teenagerscare
Summary: Frank&Anny. PWP. Hetero.


Vinte e seis de dezembro de 2006. Toda sua família ainda estava sentindo os efeitos colaterais causados pela ceia de natal. Anny, depois de mais de um mês sem sair de casa devido ao fim de seu namoro, decidiu ir à uma festa na casa de seus vizinhos já que o barulho das pessoas entrando e saindo e a música exageradamente alta impediam seu sono.

Atravessou o jardim pisando em copos que estavam jogados pelo chão e evitando as pessoas desmaiadas e as que iam se apoiando ou trombando com ela. Entrou na casa e bem... Acho que caos é a palavra certa para descrever a situação; permaneceu ali por algum tempo, tomou alguns drinques e já estava começando a ficar com dor de cabeça como conseqüência da música insuportavelmente alta somada com as bebidas alcoólicas que tomara.

Anny subiu as escadas para ver se encontrava um lugar mais tranqüilo. Foi abrindo cada uma das cinco portas que eram visíveis no andar superior; nas quatro primeiras encontrou apenas casais se agarrando, mas na última porta só havia um garoto sentado na cama. - Posso?- Claro. Ele foi um pouco mais para o lado e ela se sentou. Aqueles traços... Aqueles olhos. Ela sentia que o conhecia. Tinha certeza. - Desculpe-me. Anny. - Anny?! A mesma Anny que fez comigo um projeto de ciências que explodiu na hora da avaliação?! - Frank?! Aquele Frank que era meu melhor amigo?!

Os dois estudaram juntos, costumavam ser melhores amigos. Até que o pai de Frank foi transferido para outra cidade e Frank foi obrigado a se mudar. Se ainda sentiam algo um pelo outro? Sim. Qualquer um que conhecesse os dois sabia que eram apaixonados. Mesmo assim nunca namoraram, talvez por medo de que a amizade que existia entre eles se perdesse. Eles se abraçaram e começaram a conversar sobre milhares de assuntos, relembraram acontecimentos da escola, pediram conselhos... Ficaram conversando por um bom tempo até que Anny pulou sobre ele abraçando-o; o que o fez cair deitado na cama e ela por cima dele. - Frank foi tão bom te encontrar novamente.

E assim seus lábios se juntaram aos de Frank e eles se deixaram envolver naquele beijo cheio de paixão e desejo.

Aos poucos foram aumentando a intensidade dos beijos. As mãos de Frank percorriam todo o corpo de Anny, enquanto as mãos dela passeavam pelas costas de Frank e lentamente iam subindo sua camiseta. Ele tirou a blusa de Anny, depois a ajudou a tirar a sua camiseta e depois jogou as duas peças de roupa num canto do quarto.

As mãos de Frank alcançaram a calça de Anny e ele a retirou apressadamente. Agora a única peça de roupa que permanecera no corpo de Anny era sua calcinha. Ela se livrou dos lábios de Frank e foi beijando todo seu abdômen chegando a sua calça; desabotoou-a e foi deslizando-a pelas pernas dele enquanto beijava suas coxas.

Anny voltou a subir pelo corpo de Frank beijando cada centímetro dele e depositando-lhe um beijo em seu membro, por cima de sua boxer, e arrancando um gemido daqueles lábios que tanto desejara. Assim que Anny alcançou novamente os lábios de Frank ele tomou impulso e se virou na cama, ficando por cima de Anny. Ele passou a mão pelas coxas dela e começou a tirar sua calcinha, subiu e sussurrou ao seu ouvido:- Eu sempre te amei. Você não sabe e o quanto.

Então ela deslizou as mãos pelas costas de Frank, chegando a sua cueca. Anny retirou a última pela de roupa de Frank depois mordeu-lhe a orelha e respondeu:- Me mostre.Aquelas duas palavras eram exatamente a resposta que Frank queria ouvir. Ele mordeu o pescoço de Anny e a penetrou rapidamente. Ela emitiu um gemido baixo, de dor misturada com prazer, que morreu abafado pelos lábios de Frank.

Ele foi aumentando a força e a velocidade das investidas, Anny curvava seu corpo para cima tentando manter contato com o corpo de Frank. Os dois estavam suando bastante e já não abafavam mais seus gemidos de prazer; as respirações ofegantes de ambos se juntavam em uma só.

Os dois estavam exaustos e chegaram ao ápice de prazer juntos. Frank beijou os lábios de Anny e deitou ao seu lado. Anny deitou sua cabeça no peito de Frank e eles ficaram lá no quarto por um tempo. Depois se vestiram e saíram de lá abraçados e sorrindo.


End file.
